


All the pets

by Maxbass



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Foursome, Futanari, Group Sex, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Threesome, Vaginal Sex, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Panchy Brief is sitting in her shop where she thinks about how much her husband has been neglecting her both metally and physically, since he is always working on some kind of invention, when suddenly the bell rings which tells her a customer has entered her shop. Panchy is happy with a customer but does not realize how happy this particular customer will make her.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassDragon Ball © Akira Toriyama
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	All the pets

“One thing it is to be married to such a brilliant man but another things is when he forgets to pay attention to his wife and be completely absorbed in his work as usual” Panchy Brief sighs while she looks outside from her pet shop which she has just started but things are quiet now. This gives her time to think and air out loud her grievances after being neglected for so long now when her hears that bell that signals her shop door opening.

A redheaded woman steps in wearing black leather clothes and has several tattoos and the mature woman hopes there will not be any trouble with her first customer of the day. “Welcome to Panchy’s Pet Shop, hope you will find what you are looking for, I am Panchy” she smiles brightly at the tattooed woman. “I am Marcella and thank you, I am not sure what I am looking for but it helps that the owner is such a beautiful woman” Marcella smiles and winks while she browses.

The blond woman giggles and blushes at the compliment as she joins her customer while she thinks “what would my daughter Bulma think if I was to tell her that I am teasing and seducing this woman?” Mrs. Brief smiles as she stands behind Marcella and watches the goddess bend over, she looks at the pants wrapping tightly around that sexy ass. Then she notices a slight bulge between those sexy legs which looks like she is packing some balls.

The owner leans in to get a closer look when suddenly Marcella stands up and she jumps up as well which causes her breasts to press against the redhead’s back. “For some reason I am interested in puppies” the herm giggles which makes the woman chuckle. Panchy is not moving away so her breasts are still pressed against the herm’s back “oooh sorry about that, maybe I should back away a little?” 

Marcella smiles and leans back when she notices the time “damn I got to run but I’ll be back here tomorrow” as she dashes out of the shop which makes the woman pout a little since she enjoyed the play between them. Suddenly the door opens and before Panchy could react she finds her lips sealed by Marcella lips who kisses her deeply before dashing off again telling her “something to remember me by”

The woman looks stunned and a blush appears on the mature woman’s cheeks whose hand just moved to her lips as she watches the door close “oh my, I did not expect that” She giggles a little before she regains her composure as she hums and thinks that she is looking forward to work tomorrow while she expects her night to be alone in the bed again.

That night her husband and daughter sit at the dining table while they all have dinner together for the first time in a while. “Mmm my dear would you like to spend some time with me later?” the milf asks husband. “What are you talking about? I am a busy man and I am working on something important, more important than this frivolous thing you want to do” he says grumpily and gets up and walks off to his laboratory.

“It is not right for him to treat you like that, mom” Bulma says “you deserve better than that” Panchy sniffles a little and nods “it just sucks that your dad does not see me as a woman anymore, I do hope that that customer will return again tomorrow” The blue-haired girl raises an eyebrow as she looks at her mother “sounds like something interesting happened to you, mother. Would you like to tell me about it?” 

Her mother giggles and starts to tell her daughter everything that has happened who blushes when her mother tells her how she got kissed deeply on the lips. “Oh my, that sounds like quite the day so what will you do?” Bulma asks with curiosity to the blond woman who giggles a little. “Oh she is quite the looker so I will see how things will develop but I am not against a little naughty fun” the milf says without sounding embarrassed. “Will you tell me about what happens next? I am rather curious what this dickgirl is all about” her daughter asks and her mother replies with a teasing “maybe”

The very next day mama Brief is singing happily with the songs on the radio which puts the animals in a good mood to. She flips the board from closed to open as she starts the day feeding the animals first and puts the inventory in place when they are delivered. She whistles some happy Phil Collins tune when she hears the door open and is a little disappointed that it is just the mailman but her hard raises when it opens again. 

The wind enters the shop which makes Marcella’s hair flow nicely along her face which droops over her shoulders when her heterochromatic eyes catch the sexy milf. “Sorry for being late I wanted to be here earlier but my boss was being a dick” she giggles a little as she walks up to the blond “hope you still remember me” Panchy chuckles and wraps her arms around the herm’s waist and kisses her deeply which gets returned equally deep. “What do you think?” the mature woman says with a slight blush on her cheeks as she places her forehead on Marcella’s forehead. 

“Mmm I would say that was a definite yes on remembering me, Panchy” Marcella smiles as she kisses more and pulls the woman’s body against on hers so that both could feel the others every curve pressed against the other. “Wow something seems to be happy to see me” the milf smiles when that thick crotch twitches when it got pressed against her lower body. “Oh not only it but me to, you have been on my mind ever since I met you yesterday” the goddess whispers “how could such a beautiful woman be alone in this store while she should have many customers barging in her store?”

Panchy blushes bright red, it has been so long since someone has called her beautiful let alone someone that is more like a stranger to her yet she feels warm inside for that instance. Marcella smiles at the response and lets her hands slide down and grabs two handful of ass which makes Panchy smile and push herself more against the herm returning the favor but grabs a handful of crotch instead. “Mmm ever since I saw this bulge I had it on my mind” she says while her hands rub on that impressive thick crotch while they tongue kiss.

The woman smiles as she breaks the kiss and walks towards the door and locks it as she flips the sign to “closed”. Then walks back as she starts drop her clothes on the floor and she sees that Marcella had the same idea as the herm’s clothes are on the floor as well. The woman’s eyes goes to that erect shaft and slowly walks towards it and fingers wrap around it before she goes on her knees and starts to lick and kiss that thick pole. “It’s so much bigger than my husband’s twig” she thinks while she licks up and down from balls to head and back before her lips seal around the head as she starts to give the herm a blow job.

“Ooooh my fucking god! Aaaah what a mouth!” Marcella moans as she pets the milf’s head while she watches the woman swallow her pole and working her way up until she swallows it whole. The herm moans as she moves her hips a little along the incredible sucking of the pet store owner and bites her lower lip. Panchy looks up and is happy that she is making the demoness moan and filled with pleasure as her mouth kisses the base leaving some of her lipstick on it until Marcella erupts between Panchy’s lips.

“Time to return the favor, darling” Marcella grins and lifts her lover up on sits her on the counter before diving head first between those sexy legs. Her tongue goes pussy deep which makes Panchy moan while one of her legs rests on the herm’s shoulder. The demoness drinks deeply from the woman’s honey and making all sorts of happy sounds when suddenly Panchy cums and squirts all over Marcella’s face.

“You look good in my juices” Panchy grins and Marcella gets up still between the woman’s legs as she pushes Panchy on her back as she climbs on top and pushes her shaft inside the woman’s pussy and kisses her while one hand holds the blonde’s leg as she starts to move her hips. “Mmm it never felt this good with my husband” the shop owner thinks while she moans in that intimate kiss. Their tongues swirling around one another while they lose track of time and have forgotten where they are as that bubble butt keeps moving, their breasts rub against one another cuasing their nipples to tease one another.

Fifteen minutes of intimate sex passes until the two of them orgasm so loud that it scares the animals when they roar when Marcella and Panchy cum. Panchy wiggles her butt as she bends over the counter and Marcella grabs the hips of the woman while her sausage grinds between those buns before she pushes it in her little hole and they continue on for few more hours before it is noon and the two stop while they get dressed. “Guess I should open the shop” Panchy giggles as she flips the sign again and opens the door again.

“Yeah I should be going as well before my boss gets angry at me again” Marcella chuckles “but before I go, take this” The hybrid herm hands Panchy a small piece of paper and makes the “call me” sign when she goes out. The blond milf looks at the piece of paper and smiles when she sees Marcella’s phone number written on it “oh I will call you as soon and as much as I can” she whispers to herself with a smile while as she starts the rest of her day.

A month later Bulma decides to visit her mother after her husband, son and his other fighter friends went off in the universe to fight some threat or another again. This is what led to the creation of the Frustrated Wives Club with her, Chichi and Android 18. They talks about all sorts of things, their husbands and ways to keep them at least less sexually frustrated and such when Bulma gets to her parent’s house. The door seems open and this surprises the blue-haired milf walks in closing the door behind her. 

“Mom?!” she shouts out when she hears sounds coming from her parent’s bedroom and walks up the stairs to follow the sound of those moaning voice. When she opens the door she sees her mother there naked with a huge dick up her ass and cum dripping from her pussy, she can clearly see it is not her dad nor did she suspect it would be when she walks in. “Mom!” she shouts out now and her mother looks at her with the biggest smile on her face that Bulma has seen in a long while.

“Mmmm hello baby girl aaah! Meet Marcellaaaaa! The girl I told you about aaah fuck!” Panchy moans and then looks at Marcella “aaah Marcella meet my daughter Bulma” The herm looks from underneath the sexy woman who is riding her dick in reverse cowgirl position “Oooh a pleasure meeting you aaah hope you don’t mind us doing this” Marcella says politely. “Mmmm come closer, baby girl!” Panchy moans and spreads her pussy “see how much she came inside me? Lick mama clean! That is an order!” 

Bulma gulps as she stares at that massive dick in her mother’s ass and gulps at the order. She has been pent up for a while and really needs it but this feels so wrong but seeing this made her so hot. “I can’t believe I am doing this” Bulma thinks as she undresses and gets on the bed and starts to lick her mother’s pussy clean off all that seed. “Oooh wow it tastes so good” she lets out in surprise making the other two giggle, Bulma keeps licking and swallows the semen leaking from that pussy while she could see that thick rod ram deeply in her mother’s ass and gets turned on even more.

“Mmmm fuck Marcella look at my daughter licking her mother’s pussy aaah soon she will be your daughter sometime soon” Panchy says and smiles at her daughter’s response before the mature woman screams as does Marcella when they both cum. The blonde milf squirts all over her daughter’s face but when she gets off that shaft, she licks her daughter’s face clean. Then she kisses her like no mother should but her daughter returns the kisses before she breaks it off and wiggles her ass in the air on all fours “now that I have had a taste, I want my pussy to taste that dick to! God knows I need a good fucking!”

“Oh she does, all I hear is that her husband has no time to please her and all he talks about is fighting” Panchy giggles while she kisses her lover as she aims that shaft at her daughter’s cunt. Marcella smiles and grabs Bulma’s hips and pushes her shaft deep inside the woman’s wet twat “I aim to please mmm just ask your mother fuck she feels just as good” The herm starts thrusting while Panchy kisses her as her pole is balls deep into the daughter’s womb.

“Oooh yes aaah so this is what mom has been having aaah! Mmmm oh god yes do it! Please fuck me hard and good” Bulma moans loudly as her mother kisses her lover. Panchy giggles “mmm such a good daughter I have! You can call Marcella daddy if you want to! She could become your new daddy in the future” This made the blue-haired milf think for a second until she feels that pole go deep into her womb and moans lewdly once she got used to that size which was obviously bigger than anything she has ever felt before as she begins to lose her mind. 

“Mmm fuck yes mmm such a nice pussy you have mmm aaah want me to fuck it more?” the hybrid herm moans and asks as she thrusts harder and deeper with her pole in the whole way. “Yes daddy please fuck me more aaah I want your dick more aaah please fuck me whenever my husband is away, daddy” Bulma moans and begs happily while her cunt sucks on that delicious sausage as it gives her so much pleasure as she gives in to months on pent up sexual frustration come to surface as she moves her hips along those thrusts while her mother spanks her daughter’s butt a little before she presses herself against Marcella’s back.

“Oh my god I am going to cum please fill my womb with your seed aaah please cum inside me, daddy!” Bulma moans and screams as she squirts all over the herm’s crotch. “Take it, baby girl! Take all my seed!” Marcella moans as she erupts into the younger woman’s womb and fills it to the brim and beyond “oh god yes yes cumming so much!” The two of the cumming hard and a minute later Panchy joins in the festivities to make a hot threesome for the next few hours.

Mother and daughter each lay on a side of the herm; they do some after sex cuddling when Bulma notices a letter from an attorney resting on the nightstand. Panchy sees this and nods “that is what you think it is, I have grown so tired of being neglected and treated like your grumpy dad did. Now that I have found Marcella, I know that I will be happier from now on and not minding to share her a bit so long as I get first dips on her. If this continues she will be mine” the blonde woman giggles before they all get up and get dressed.

“Want me to take you home, Bulma?” Marcella asks and Bulma happily agrees as they ride to her place. “Thank you for making my mom happy….and me as well….daddy” the woman giggles before planting a kiss on the herm’s lips who slips her card between Bulma’s tits. “She makes me happy and so do you, I do hope you’ll become my daughter” Marcella whispers and with this she rides off to her own house.

Ten days later Bulma sits with the other members of the Frustrated Wives Club having a cup of coffee and chatting a bit at Chichi’s house when Chichi notices something different about her friend. “You seem rather happy and not frustrated at all, did something good happen since last we talked?” the raven-haired woman asks and 18 says that she did notice that as well as they both stare at Bulma. “To be honest I should be unhappy with my parents divorcing but when I met my mother’s new lover, things got rather…interesting” she says with a bright grin on her face which makes the other women only more curious. 

“Oh you will find out yourself when she gets here” Bulma says coyly and chuckles when the other women shout out “SHE?!” The doorbell rings and the blue-haired milf walks to the door. She opens it and Marcella walks in and kisses the woman deeply on the lips in a warm embrace “good to see you again, baby girl” Bulma pulls the herm and then looks at her friends’ shocked expressions. “Daddy allow me to introduce you to Chichi and Android 18…girls meet my new daddy” she says and Marcella walks up to each one of them and gives them the same greeting that she gave Bulma.

They blush and feel hot all of a sudden when Bulma stands in the doorway “you three have fun and do look at her crotch” and leaves. Chichi is the first to look and sees the biggest bulge she has ever witnessed and the blonde woman stares at it as well before she just stands up to pull those pants down. They both gasp when they see Marcella’s big hard girlcock standing tall to greet them. “Sorry but when I see two beautiful women stare at it, it got a little excited” the hybrid herm giggles.

“Would hardly call that a little” Chichi says and takes a closer look only the get even more excited when the scent of that rod enters her nostrils. “Oh fuck it, I don’t care anymore, I need to get fucked and I want to get it now” the dark-haired woman says and undresses and gets naked on her knees. Her tongue and lips touch the meat lollipop and a wonderful sensation courses through the woman’s body and keep licking up and down and sucks on those thick orbs underneath that pole.

The android woman sees this and is not sure on how to respond but she feels herself growing horny while she watches Chichi lick and suck on the herm’s pole. “No reason to hold back anymore, I am getting so horny” she says in a tone which is both stoic and heated at the same time while she undresses as she starts to do the same as Chichi but on the other side of fat shaft. “Wow two of such beauties licking my dick aaah mmm think I am in heaven” Marcella moans happily which gets some giggles from the two who stare at one another and start to make out.

“Fuck, that looks so hot” the goddess purrs as she gets on her knees and joins in the kissing before the duo pushes her on her back. They whisper for a second and then Android 18 stand above that pole while Chichi holds it. The blonde goes down and that thick rod goes deep into the woman’s snatch who experiences something she has never before as pleasure runs wild through her body “oh my god aaah Chichi this feels so good!” 

Chichi smiles at the lewd expression on the android’s face while she hovers above Marcella’s face before she goes down and her lower lips touch Marcella’s upper lips. The herm smiles as she grabs the milf’s hips and pushes her tongue into that sweet spot and drinks deeply from it while the other woman starts to move her hips as she grows more and more excited as the scent and sound of sex fills the house as the three of them keep making love throughout the day and deep into the night until all are completely satisfied and fall asleep.

They all shower the next day and do a little after party before they depart. Marcella leaves her number behind while she drives off to meet up with Panchy for lunch at her store later that day.

A year passes and the Frustrated Wives Club has been renamed to the Satisfied Wives Club with Marcella visiting them as often as possible but not neglecting Panchy who is her number one girl.

The men have returned after their battle and are happy that their wives are not pissed off at them for leaving them behind for so long but seem rather happy. They look confused but take this as a good thing and everyone is invited to the wedding of Panchy and Marcella.

A week later Panchy Brief is now known as Panchy Highthorn and the couple ties the knot and are happily married. Since Panchy got the better deal of the divorce she still lives at the same house and her ex is paying her a hefty alimony.

Things always get busier at the Highthorn residence when the men are out to fight another battle again as the women happily visit for all sorts of sexual fun together.

The End


End file.
